The field of the present invention is separators for screening materials using vibratory motion for enhanced screening.
Vibratory separators have long been used for the separation of materials, both wet and dry. It is common to use rectangular screen separators and circular screen separators. An example of a rectangular screen separator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,597 to Huber, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A circular separator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,432 to Racine et. al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Another vibratory separator is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,546, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. All three of the above-mentioned vibratory separators are provided with an inflatable and deflatable seal running around the edges of the screen frame to avoid material bypassing the screen with the inflatable seal in the inflated condition and to securely locate the screen with the separator housing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,546, the inflatable seal assists in the facile removal of screens without disassemble of the entire separator. Screens are subject to wear and, under certain adverse conditions, to rupture. Further, in certain applications, different mesh sizes may be required for the same machine. The quick change aspect of this device, therefore, provides substantial operational advantage. However, not all applications are best suited for use of an inflatable mechanism or seal.